Bloodbrothers/Operators/Savant
|difficulty = ★ ★ ☆ }}Savant (Khayone "Kai" Jacobs) is an operator featured in Bloodbrothers, who is allied with Destinus. He was a street artist and Variant sympathiser, who created protest art all across Johannesburg. His Variant gene eventually activated, manipulating one of his art pieces to move. He ran away from his community to travel to Destinus Aeon, China and join Destinus. He is a close-range Enigma operator, who can inflict a variety status effects with his weapon and generate portals around the map for all allies. Background TO BE ADDED Strategy Savant is a support-oriented character that excels at transporting his teammates through chokepoints and initiating flanks through the use of his portals and the versatility of Spray Arts. However, he also works defensively to transport teammates back to the defense structure and to mark areas and set up better team fight possibilities. Abilities Current= The Palette Sprayer is a light spraying weapon that fires modified paint that damages enemies. It is primarily a close-medium range weapon, with damage suffering at longer ranges. It's damage rate is reasonable, able to inflict up to 30 damage in 1 second with perfect aiming. Based purely on damage, the Palette Sprayer cannot help Savant win a fight, as it's not very effective in taking down enemies. However, the Palette Sprayer is constantly effected by the Paint Swap pseudo-passive ability, which increases it's effectiveness. }} Paint Swap is an active-passive ability that grants one of several effects to the Palette Sprayer. The effect is a constant passive, although changing the effect is an active ability with no cooldown. The first effect is a simple damage buff, which increases the damage multiplier to 1.5x, making the Palette Swapper's damage 45 per second. The second effect increases the paint's effective range by extending it with 50%. The third effect messes with the targets vision, disorientating them and slowing them lightly. }} Spray Portals is a team-based teleportation ability that allows Savant and all allies to travel between two points quickly. Portals can only be created on walls they fit on, and cannot be created on floors or ceilings. Both portals can be created before the cooldown occurs. The two points can only be fifty meters apart, preventing players from constantly teleporting all over the map. The portals can only be used five times before they become deactivated. The portals cannot be destroyed, although creating a new one whilst two are still active will destroy both old ones. Placing 2 portals over one another opens a wall to pass through, if compatible. }} Spray Art is a wall-based placeable that has 3 unique effects, depending on the current pallet. The first effect, the damage modifier, places Street Mark, which buffs damage from allies within range of the Mark against enemies within range of the mark. The second effect, the range modifier, places Wall Runner, which is an animated character that moves over a wall down the path. Throws a paint bomb at an enemy it passes by, which highlights them for allies and deals damage. If a Spray Portal overlaps it, Savant becomes the Wall Runner and can deactivate it to jump off the wall. The third effect, the stun effect, places Siren's Kiss, which activates when an enemy passes by. Disorients and slows them for 2 second and deals minor damage over time. }} Quickspawn Portal is Savant's ultimate ability, and acts similarly to his standard Spray Portals. Once the first portal is created identically to Spray Portals, another is automatically created in the spawn room, allowing Savant and his allies to immediately get back to hot points on the map. It is especially useful when the team needs to protect points for a long period of time. The portals work identically to the Spray Portals, allowing for five teleports and cannot be destroyed. }} |-|Beta= The Palette Sprayer is a light spraying weapon that fires modified paint that damages enemies. It is primarily a close-medium range weapon, with damage suffering at longer ranges. It's damage rate is reasonably fast, able to inflict up to 50 damage in 1 second with perfect aiming. Based purely on damage, the Palette Sprayer can help Savant win a fight with a lower health enemy, but it's not very effective in taking down powerful enemies. However, the Palette Sprayer is constantly effected by the Paint Swap pseudo-passive ability, which increases it's effectiveness. }} Paint Swap is an active-passive ability that grants one of several effects to the Palette Sprayer. The effect is a constant passive, although changing the effect is an active ability with no cooldown. The first effect is a simple damage buff, which increases the damage multiplier to 1.5x, making the Palette Swapper's damage 7.5. The second effect inflicts slowing on enemies whilst they are being sprayed, allowing for easier aiming for both Savant and allies. The third effect messes with the targets vision, disorientating them. }} Spray Portals is a team-based teleportation ability that allows Savant and all allies to travel between two points quickly. Portals can only be created on walls they fit on, and cannot be created on floors or ceilings. Both portals can be created before the cooldown occurs. The two points can only be fifty meters apart, preventing players from constantly teleporting all over the map. The portals can only be used five times before they become deactivated. The portals cannot be destroyed, although creating a new one whilst two are still active will destroy both old ones. }} Quickspawn Portal is Savant's ultimate ability, and acts similarly to his standard Spray Portals. Once the first portal is created identically to Spray Portals, another is automatically created in the spawn room, allowing Savant and his allies to immediately get back to hot points on the map. It is especially useful when the team needs to protect points for a long period of time. The portals work identically to the Spray Portals, allowing for five teleports and cannot be destroyed. }} Gallery Savant Full.png Category:900bv Category:Section Category:Bloodbrothers Category:Bloodbrothers Operators